Les petites pilules rouges de Kiba
by NaruKiba77
Summary: Naruto décide de se drogué Kiba après l'avoir vu dans la rivière. Attention lemon Oneshoot hard Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!


NarutoxKiba

Chapitre 1 : Partie de détente

Naruto et ses amis sont de retour au village caché des feuilles après une dure mission de rang S.

« Hey ! Les amis ! dit Naruto, ça vous dit d'aller se détendre un peu au bord de la rivière ? »

-Super dirent-ils tous en cœur mais d'abord allons faire notre rapport à Tsunade dit Shikamaru.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble au bureau de la vieille Tsunade donner leur rapport et expliquèrent leur désir de repos. Tsunade leur accorda la pose demandé d'un geste de main désinvolte en soupirant un petit : « ah les jeunes … ».

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous autour de la rivière et commencèrent à lancer des blagues, à grignoter des paquets de chips que Chôji avait apporté et Naruto lança en rigolant: «Qui vient se baigner ? ». Il enleva habilement ses habits d'un geste rapide pour n'en conserver que son caleçon de bain vert .Ses amis le suivirent prestement et il ne resta que Kiba sur le bord de la rivière à ruminer dans son coin. « Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Naruto

-Je côtoie trop les chiens, commença Kiba, et j'ai maintenant horreur de l'eau !

-Ho, allez Kiba dit Naruto d'un ton qu'il voulut conciliant, vient de te baigner on s'amuse bien !

-C'est bon laissez moi je n'entrerai pas ! »

Alors Naruto invectiva ses amis à aller éclabousser Kiba. Ils joignirent leurs mains firent des mouvements rapide et sec à la surface de l'eau pour en projeter un maximum sur Kiba bientôt tout trempé. Il ragea tout en reculant pour éviter une nouvelle attaque inconsidérée : « Ce n'est pas malin ça… »

C'est alors que Kiba décida de faire sécher son T-shirt et son pantalon sur une pierre en plein soleil. Il les retira d'un mouvement gracieux en faisant saillir au soleil ses muscles parfaitement dessiné qui roulèrent sous sa peau.

Naruto qui s'était retourné voir ce que faisait son ami assista à tout ce spectacle et resta scotché devant les magnifiques abdos de l'homme-bête et surtout devant son apetissant moule bite qui laissait entrevoir une énorme queue. Naruto s'aperçu confus qu'il était en train de devenir dur et Kiba l'apostropha à ce moment : « Hey qu'est ce que tu regardes naruto ?

- Rien, rien. S'empressa de répondre celui-ci. »Ils rentrèrent alors tous chez eux après s'être séché méticuleusement.

Chapitre 2 : Les fantasmes cachés

De retour chez lui, Naruto se posa dans son lit et ressassa sa journée dans sa tête et tout particulièrement le moment où il avait vu le torse parfait de Kiba. Son cœur se mit alors à battre plus vite et il recommença à bander. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il aimer depuis toujours Kiba. D'abord d'une façon très fraternel puis de plus en plus en amour, sans s'en rendre compte, tout en douceur.

Pris d'une furieuse envie de se masturber sur ce plaisant souvenir Naruto baissa son caleçon, empoigna sa queue de 15 cm et l'agita dans tous les sens finissant de la rendre dur. Il fit alors des mouvements de haut en bas en repensant au corps de Kiba et en imaginant d'abord ses jambes puis ses attraits.

Il eu alors l'idée du siècle, il se leva, fit le signe de main adéquat et cria : « kage Bunshin No Jutsu ! » Une réplique parfaite de lui apparu alors en face de son lit, bandant aussi comme un chacal. Il alla alors toucher son clone et utilisa la technique de transformation pour lui donner les traits de Kiba. Une fois cela fait ils allèrent ensemble dans le lit et Naruto commença alors à se faire masturber par le clone-kiba. Après une bonne pipe son clone gicla et disparut.

« Hum, pas très endurant ces clones, en plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'avaler qu'il avait déjà disparut, lui et sa semence. C'est décidé, j'ai besoin d'en voir plus. Allons espionnait Kiba.

Chapitre 3 : Espionnage

Il partit alors à travers la ville dans la nuit en ne croisant que de rares personnes flânant dans les rues. En arrivant à la maison de Kiba, Naruto vit de la lumière sortant d'une fenêtre de derrière. Il s'approcha prudemment et se mit à regarder furtivement dans la pièce.

C'était une pièce meublé sommairement avec des murs jaunes recouvert de poster de chien un peu partout sur les murs. Le sol était en lambris brun qui émettait des petits grincements comme si quelque chose rebondissait dessus avec force. C'est alors que Naruto le vit : agenouillé sur son lit, Nu comme un ver tenant une énorme queue de 20 cm dans ses deux mains au dessus d'un magazine porno. Naruto resta éberlué à baver sur le rebord de la fenêtre devant cet homme sur lequel il avait fantasmé juste avant. La réalité était encore bien plus appétissante… En se penchant un peu plus Naruto resta hébété quand il découvrit que sur le magazine il n'y avait non pas des femmes mais des jeunes ados exhibant leurs muscles et leurs bites dans des scènes bien montées. Naruto le regarda faire jusqu'à ce que Kiba gicle l'équivalent d'un seau sur son torse imberbe et musclé.

Cette ferveur devant des hommes rendit Naruto encore tout dur et quant il s'en rendit compte se dit qu'il était temps d'agir.

Chapitre 4 : Moments intenses

Il prit son courage à deux mains et presser de rejoindre son ami dans son lit alla toquer à la porte de la maison. Après un certains temps pendant lequel Kiba devait surement camouflés ses ébats et se laver, on demanda à travers la porte : «Qui est-ce ?! »

Naruto reconnu la voie de Kiba et répondit : « C'est Naruto, je m'ennuyais chez moi et je me suis dit : tiens si j'aller manger un truc chez Kiba » Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait menti très piètrement et fût étonne de voir Kiba lui ouvrir la porte et lui demander de rentrer.

« Je n'attendais personne et c'est un peu le bazar mais fais comme chez toi »

Naruto observait attentivement le lieu de vit de son fantasme et remarqua sur une petite table à coter du lit deux petites pilules rouges qu'il pensa être des somnifères pour mieux dormir la nuit. Une idée prit forme dans sa tête : N'étant pas sûr que Kiba allait accepter ses avances il décida de le droguer pour parvenir à ses fins. Il profita d'une absence de son ami partit aux toilettes pour subtiliser une des pilules, l'ouvrir en deux, et en verser le contenu dans le verre de Kiba. Lorsque celui-ci fût de retour Naruto lui tandis le verre et trinqua à la mission finit le matin même.

Il but le sien d'un coup sec espérant que Kiba ferait de même. Et effectivement Kiba but goulument tous son verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mais la réaction que cela engendra n'était pas du tout celle prévu par Naruto. Elle dépassa toutes ses espérances. Au lieu de tomber se sommeil, le pantalon de Kiba gonfla au niveau des parties génitales, gonfla encore pour finalement cracker laissant dévoiler un slip de coton blanc tenu à l'extrême par une bite mesurant maintenant 30 cm de long sur 8 de large. Pour finir son slip céda sous la pression et Kiba se retrouve nu devant Naruto qui s'était mis lui aussi à bander. Kiba comprit alors ce que Naruto avait fait et dit :

« Tu pensais me faire dormir, hein ? Mais ce que tu ne savais pas c'est que ces petites pilules rouges sont données à la fin de la première mission de rang S aux membres du clan Inuzuka. Ces pilules ont la propriété de faire grandir de façon incroyable et irréversible la bite de celui qui l'avale. Pour te punir d'avoir été un vilain garçon, tu vas être le premier à gouter à ma toute nouvelle queue » conclut-il par un sourire carnassier

Naruto mourrait de plaisir intérieurement et il n'attendait que la proposition de Kiba pour se jeter sus ses boules qui étaient devenu grosse comme deux boules de pétanques. Il les malaxa doucement dans sa main tout en branlant la queue monstrueuse de Kiba. Celui-ci gémissait de plaisir et invita Naruto à utiliser sa bouche pour continuer. Naruto ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et lécha goulument le gland à l'odeur de mâle du corps parfait de son ami. Cela semblait tellement surréaliste à Naruto, le matin il se rendait compte qu'il aimait un vieil ami d'enfance et le soir même lui léché sa bite énorme. Il mit encore plus d'entrain et réussit à mettre la bite de Kiba en entière dans sa bouche et il la sentit remué au fond de sa gorge avant de cracher son liquide épais directement en lui.

Il la ressortit alors toujours bandante et énorme et dit : « A ton tour maintenant mon petit Naruto et il le poussa fortement sur le lit et monta sur Naruto, ses fesses bien rondes collées sur son pantalon que Naruto n'avait pas encore enlevé. Il le garda plaqué sur le lit, sa bite devant sa bouche crachant encore des giclées de sperme

« Voyons ce que tu caches… murmura Kiba » Il enleva l'eternel pantalon orange de Naruto et enleva son caleçon avec sa bouche ». Naruto qui bandait déjà agitait piètrement ses 15 cm dérisoire face à Kiba. Mais Kiba n'en avait que faire et la regardait amoureusement il dit alors : « Ca faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment… » Et il la mit dans son cul. Naruto explosa de bien être et cru qu'il allait jouir instantanément mais il parvint à se contenir et heureusement car Kiba avait attrapé la dernière pilule rouge sur la petite table et l'enfournait dans la bouche de Naruto qui n'avait rien vu venir. Kiba le força à avaler la pilule et Naruto sentit sa bite gagner de l'ampleur dans le cul de Kiba. Ce que Kiba n'avait pas vu venir c'est que les pilules agissaient en fonction du chakra et que le chakra de Naruto était immense. Il sentit son cul se dilater encore et encore jusqu'à faire 15 cm de large

il sentit la grosse bite de Naruto maintenant gargantuesque lui ouvrir les entrailles de l'intérieur. Les deux garçons étaient au comble du plaisir et Naruto sortit son énorme membre du cul de Kiba et ils se giclèrent dessus mutuellement des litres de sperme chaud. Naruto lécha le sperme sur les magnifique abdos de Kiba et s'endormit sur lui.

Epilogue :

Le lendemain Naruto regarda sa bite devenu énorme même au repos et qui maintenant faisait de son caleçon une véritable montagne et donna une dernière lèche au sexe de Kiba toujours endormi avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir car il avait jugé préférable de partir avant que son ami soit réveillé pour remettre ça une autre fois. Les gens qu'il croisait dans la rue en rentrant chez lui eurent la surprise de voir une énorme chose se balancer entre les jambes de Naruto à travers son pantalon, laissant ça et là des trainées blanches.


End file.
